


You're so Special, but I'm a Creep

by Olem12



Series: Baekhyun's Tales [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem12/pseuds/Olem12
Summary: Have you ever thought that your lifetime crush would ever like you back? Well, ChanYeol and Baekhyun are way too busy drowning in a pond as to notice what's going on around them. Best friends, who know every single detail of each others lives, which is why no one understands how come they're so painfully oblivious towards their feelings for each other.And when their friends found out about Baek's stories' book, did theirs begin.





	You're so Special, but I'm a Creep

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this series is the "fic" Baek wrote. It's really angsty, and it's not entirely necesary to understand this one, so you don't really have to read it.

And there he goes again. Baekhyun's talking to another handsome guy, where the hell were they all coming out from? Was there some sort of factory or something?

How is it that in his only day off after two intense weeks at work, he was forced to spend it with his stupid best friend flirting and fangirling like a freak with the equally stupid handsome waiter. Oh, wait, did he happened to mention that said waiter was his other friend?

So, of course, that he had to intervene before the poor guy would get a panic attack caused by his friend's constant yelling. He paid the bill, apologized to everyone shockingly witnessing the scene, and pulled BaekHyun out of the place.

"YEOL! OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? WE SO HAVE TO COME BACK WITH KYUNGSOO!"

"Baek, God. Just calm down, would ya? Anyone would think that you just saw Taeyang instead of some random average looking dude serving coffee."

"Oh, ChanYeol, please! Even your straight ass knows that that guy wasn't average, and if I would've seen Taeyang, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Anyway, this. This is the destiny Chan, we definitely have to set them up, so that they can get married, and finally, KyungSoo can stop threatening to kill everyone."

"Right. And what makes you think that KyungSoo would agree to this brilliant idea of yours?" He highly doubted that Do KyungSoo would enjoy the idea of Baek playing the matchmaker for him when he was certain that their friend obviously had someone else in mind already.

Baekhyun huffed, "We just need to make him come to the cafe, seriously Chan, did you not saw the guy? Because we can always return so that you can take a better look. That wonderful sun-kissed skin does not need an introduction, and also, KyungSoo is a lot softer than what you guys think.

_Yeah, right. 'soft' is something he'll only be with Baekhyun._

So to say that he was enraged was an overstatement, so he just kept dragging him to the car, and when the blond wouldn't stop talking about his wonderful plan and about how gorgeous the guy was, he decided to turn on the radio. "Okay. It's enough now, don't you think? What? You wanna marry him or something?"

Baek rolled his eyes and huffed, "Not me. KyungSoo, dumbass, and what's wrong with you, anyway?"

"Nothing, Baekhyun. Nothing." Stupid Baekhyun.

"Okey... then why did we leave so fast? It's not as if we had stuff to do or something."

"Well I suddenly remembered that I do, now can we please just listen to this one song? Thank you." And Stupidly handsome Jongin, too.

* * *

JongIn watched the peculiar duo walking away still in shock, Why was Chanyeol acting as if he didn't know him? Who was the little noisy one with him? He seemed strangely familiar, though. "That's weird, I know all of ChanYeol friends."

He sighed and flopped down on the chair previously occupied by the shorter blond. Maybe he should call one of his bros to see if any of them could help him solve the mist-

"Why are you eating someone else leftovers, you loser?" a boy walking in the cafe and taking off his sunglasses, startled JongIn who was taking a piece of cake to his mouth.

"You jerk. I've been covering your shift for the last hour, and that's the first thing you say upon seeing me? Are you serious, Sehun?" He ignored his friend judging gaze and chew on his piece of cake. "Also, is not just some random person's food, it was Chanyeol's."

Sehun rolled his eyes and returned to his judgmental gaze, but that's not what JongIn needed right now, what he needed was that his asshole friend to help him solve the mystery behind Chanyeol and his cute friend.

"Hey, Hun. We know all of ChanYeol's friends, right?" The other nodded, still uninterested. "Do you remember any short, loud blond? Well not that short, but you know... short."

"You mean Baekhyun?" JongIn nodded, and that seemed to spark his friend's interest, who took a seat in front of him. "How come you don't know my Hyung? We literally saw him at you-know-who's party, and I'm pretty sure I told you that Chanyeol had a crush on him, so he was off the limits."

"WAIT SO HE'S CHANYEOL'S BOYFRIEND?" He asked voice high enough to draw even more attention.

"I mean he could be if only ChanYeol wasn't so dumb, but he won't cooperate to such noble cause," Sehun sighed. "so no, he's nobody's boyfriend, anyways, why the sudden interest? I told you already that he was off the limits, even if you can't remember it, so you can't crush on my Hyung-"

"What? No. Sehun. Look" He pushed a notebook towards his friend, "they were here just a little ago, and they forgot this. I think it was his friend's because that doesn't look like Yeol's handwriting."

"Let's see." He grabbed the notebook, and opened it on a random page, before reading out loud, _"They sat by the edge of the bed, and Sehun wrapped his arms around the latter’s waist. "I love you Jong- _DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

JongIn screeched, "I don't know! But please, just stop reading that thing." the brunet said mortified, what the hell was written in that thing?"

"Oh God, there's more, JongIn, bro, if you wanted to throw some hints about your wild crush on me, there were better ways to do it, also I'm not doing any of this to you!" Sehun kept eyeing the pages with a panicked expression that only seemed to grow worse with each line. "WHAT?! I'm a cheater? Oh My God, no, how could I cheat on my husband? How did I even got one? What the hell was BaekHyun thinking when he wrote this?"

"Is it a story about us? I think I'm gonna get sick."

"No, no. All of my hyungs are here, KyungSoo, Xiumin, Chen-"

"Guys, I've five unattended tables, could you please help me so that this place won't collapse? Thanks. Also, JongIn table three's still waiting for their strawberry cake" Yixing said with his always soothing and chilled voice, and JongIn's eyes widened, so it wasn't Chanyeol's, and pushed his half-finished cake to aside.

"But, Hyung you're here too, look, _'Yixing was kissing Sehun'_, ha! Who'd thought? I'm so irresistible that no one can help but fall for me. I knew it." Sehun said brushing his bangs back.

"What the fuck, Sehun?" Lay said dumbfounded "Do you mean explaining to me what the hell is this dumbass talking about, Nini?"

"But, he's right Hyung. Chanyeol's no-boyfriend wrote a really weird story with us in it, and I don't even know him!" He was extremely confused with the notebook's content. "And it looks like I was in love with Sehun and some KwangSoo, and I married him and I don't know what else."

"And then I'll tell you what else, you attended my wedding with the millionaire Chinese, and-" JongIn glared at him, his friend was truly an idiot sometimes. "What? I'm just reading, and to be honest I don't even know why I'm the bad guy here, I thought that I was Baek's favorite."

"Just, everybody calms down. I'll call Jun," their boss said before dialing his boyfriend's number, "Suho Bunny," the youngers made a puking face, "I need your help, Sehun's been weird and scaring Nini, and the customers again, no, no, he has clothes on. With a notebook, he found and, Jun? Honey, I'm serious, but, please don't ignore me. Jun!-" the others just stared at him and shook their heads, it wasn't the first time he called him during work time and got hung up.

"Well, I don't know what just happ-Sehun, why are you putting that in your bag?" JongIn said.

"Because we," he said taking JongIn's apron off, "are going to talk to Chanyeol, Jongin. Someone needs to fix this mess and set them up before Baek ends up writing more weird shit about us,"

"But guys the tabl-" The duo left before their boss could finish his sentence.

* * *

"What are you weirdos doing here, and unannounced?" ChanYeol asked leaning against the frame door.

"You ignored me today, you bad friend," JongIn said with a pout. "So we thought you wouldn't answer my texts." he finished pointing an accusatory finger, it wasn't his fault that his no-boyfriend freaked out after seeing him.

"And also, we need to talk to you about something," Sehun said waving the notebook in his friend's face. "Bro, why the hell aren't you dating Baekhyun?"

"What? Sehun, shut up! If you guys are going to get weird about this, please just get in, I don't need my neighbors giving Baek weird looks later, because of you two." Chanyeol said nervously.

"So, Baekhyun comes to your house too?" JongIn asked surprised as the taller closed the door behind them.

"Focus, Jongin. Now, why aren't you surprised? Did you know about this, too?" Sehun asked waving the notebook again. "Did you know that you're his boyfriend in this story? And that he tells everyone that you two will get married? I don't come at me with the whole _wi ire jist friends sihin, _because no one writes shit like that just because."

"You guys know nothing, okay? Don't you see that this is a story about KyungSoo? He wrote a whole 30 chapters about that evil tiny roommate of his. It's pretty obvious that he just included me because he needed extra content, and not because he's in love with me or whatever."

JongIn was a little worried about his friend, why did he look like he was about to cry? Why was he acting as if he didn't care what they were talking about when he clearly did? ChanYeol wasn't one to hide his emotions, was their story truly that bad?

"First of all, why are you talking as if Baekhyun was three times taller than KyungSoo?" Sehun took a deep breath before continuing. "And also, Yeol... c' mon! Baekhyun wrote that half of our friends were either in love with me or with MinSeok Hyung, as for him... he only had eyes for you. How's that you still can't catch the hint, you dumbass?"

"For a minute, I genuinely thought that you were going to end your pretty speech with something heartful, bro. anyways, ChanYeol, how can you be so sure that he doesn't likes you if he truly did what Sehun says he did? I mean I don't know him, true, but it sounds possible."

"You guys don't understand. Baek sees me almost like a brother."

"Yeah, right. Brothers my ass," Sehun snorted. "you're way too blind, bro."

As Chanyeol drowned more in self-pity, talking about how he just wasn't enough for Baek, JongIn felt his phone vibrating.

_>Sehun:_

_I'm done with the drama. Let's get these idiots together ASAP. Let's discuss the details later._


End file.
